epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye
Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye is the forty-third installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the tenth episode of Season 3. It features physicist and founder of the laws on gravity, Isaac Newton, rapping against the host of Bill Nye the Science Guy, Bill Nye, along with a surprise entry from astrophysicist, author, and science communicator, Neil deGrasse Tyson. It was released on June 16th, 2014. Cast "Weird Al" Yankovic as Isaac Newton Nice Peter as Bill Nye Chali 2na as Neil deGrasse Tyson EpicLLOYD as Carl Sagan (reused footage, cameo) Lyrics 'Isaac Newton:' Of all the scientific minds in history, They put Beaker in a bow tie up against me? I'm a master; I discovered gravity! I drop rhymes like they're falling from an apple tree! You're no match for me! You got a bach degree! I got a unit of force named after me! You wanna battle, guy? That's a crazy notion! When I start flowing, I stay in motion! First law! Did you catch that? Or did it go too fast to detect? Perhaps it'd be better if I added in a bleep or a bloop or another wacky sound effect! I was born on Christmas: I'm God's gift! I unlocked the stars that you're dancing with! You waste time debating creationists, While I create the science you explain to kids! 'Bill Nye:' Yes, it's true. What I used to do is teach kids science on my PBS show, But now I do what I gotta do to make sure scientific thought can grow! And I'm still in my prime, hitting my stride. What'd you do with the back half of your life? You freaked out, started counting coins for the bank, and you sure didn't have no wife! (Ooh!) You wrote the book on gravity, but you couldn't attract no body! Your work on orbits was exemplary, but your circle of friends was shoddy! 'Carl Sagan:' Oh! 'Bill Nye:' You don't wanna mess with the guy, Bill Nye! (Why?) I rap sharp like a needle in your eye! (Oh!) Stick to drinking that mercury, 'Cause I hypothesize that you're about to get beat! 'Isaac Newton:' Well, I conclude that your methods are the wackest! You wouldn't even pass in one of my classes! Every action has an equal and opposite reaction Except for when we both start rapping! I accelerated the mind of mankind to a higher plane of understanding, and I can calculate the weight and the size and the shape of the shadow of the mind you're standing in! And I will leave you with a page from a book I wrote at half your age to rebut: The integral sec y dy from zero to one-sixth of pi is log to base e of the square root of three times the sixty-fourth power of what?! 'Neil deGrasse Tyson:' Why don't you pick on a brain your own size? (Own size!) We got a badass over here; plus, I got your back, Nye! Astrophysics black guy; Hayden Planetary fly. By the way, the answer to your little calculation is i'', As in I put the swag back in science, While Isaac Newton was lying and sticking daggers in Leibniz, And hiding up inside his attic on some Harry Potter business. The universe is infinite, but this battle is finished. Scrapped lyrics 'Bill Nye:' It's true, all I used to do is teach kids science on my PBS show. Poll Trivia General *"Weird Al" Yankovic, who portrayed Isaac Newton, is the second oldest actor to appear in an ERB, after Arnold Schwarzenegger. **However, Weird Al is the oldest actor to rap in an ERB. *In an AMA, the real Bill Nye said the following to the battle: "Love it. That's Weird Al himself Newtonising... and they're imitating me. I mean that's as immitationally flattering as it gets. I admit though, I'm not sure why I would be battling Isaac Newton rather than sitting down to share an apple and some peanut butter." **This makes him the eighth person confirmed to know about their battle. *This is the only battle during the second half of Season 3 where the rappers are announced in a different order from the title. *On February 28th, 2015, Weird Al posted a picture on Twitter of him and the real Bill Nye with a caption "It’s an Epic Rap Battles of History re-match!" *In the podcast Control Guns Abortion, Peter confirms that Neil deGrasse Tyson had indeed seen his battle and had even offered to rap had they given him a call. **This makes him the ninth person confirmed to know about their battle. Continuity *This is the fourth battle where footage is reused, after Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, Hitler vs Vader 3, and Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso. Production *This is the first rap battle with changes in time flow (pitching or stretching). **This specifically occurs during the calculus line. *This is the fourth battle to feature one or more non–YouTube celebrities rapping ("Weird Al" Yankovic as Isaac Newton and Chali 2na as Neil deGrasse Tyson), after Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr., Moses vs Santa Claus, and Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali. **It is also the third battle where more than one mainstream guest(s) battle each other, after Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr. and Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali. ***It is also the second battle to feature a major, "A–list" celebrity, after Moses vs Santa Claus. Errors *EpicLLOYD is not credited as Carl Sagan in this battle, presumably because the footage was reused. *Chali 2na's name is misspelled in the credits of the Behind the Scenes video as ''Chali 2a. *At 0:16, 0:27, 1:13 and 1:15 in the video, Isaac Newton's socks became transparent. *During Neil deGrasse Tyson's verse, Isaac Newton was misspelled as Issac Newton. Related videos Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye. Behind The Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History Season 3. 15 Newton Vs Nye What We Sent Al Newton vs Nye Epic Rap Battles of History fan art Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 3 Category:Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:"Weird Al" Yankovic Category:Chali 2na